My Dear Birthday Boy
by IAmKayDubs
Summary: Francis is acting more cheerful than usual on Matthew's birthday, and Matthew is about to find out why. (A quick one shot for Canada's birthday, even though it's almost a week after the fact!)


The smells and sounds of sizzling bacon and rising pancakes fills the otherwise silent house, as it does on many mornings. Matthew is cooking, as usual, since he's almost always up before Francis.

He hums a song softly to himself, enjoying the relaxation of cooking.

After a moment, however, he feels arms snake around his waist, drawing him away from the stove. Matthew smiles as he is spun around, with Francis's hands resting on his lower back.

"Good morning, Francis." Matthew smiles warmly.

"Good morning, dear birthday boy." Francis chuckles.

Matthew tries to respond, but before he can, he is scooped up into Francis's arms. Instinctively, his legs swing up and grip Francis's waist, his socked feet crossing behind Francis's back. His fingers lace together behind Francis's neck, allowing his top half to lean back a bit. He smiles sweetly at Francis, who returns the look with even more intensity.

"My goodness, Francis, what's got you so excited this morning?"

"It's my beautiful darling's birthday! How can I not be excited?" He grins.

While continuing to hold Matthew like a child, Francis spins around in a circle, causing a surprised Matthew to cling to him tighter, his torso coming forward so his whole body pressed against Francis. Matthew presses his forehead to Francis's, his eyelashes fluttering as Francis slows his spinning.

Francis smiles contently. "You're beautiful…"

Matthew's face heats up slightly. For some reason those words specifically make him blush. He moves his head and plants a kiss on Francis's forehead.

After a long moment of comfortable and gentle silence, Matthew speaks up.

"Seriously, Francis, how are you holding me up right now? I'm bigger than you."

Francis just chuckles and shakes his head, shrugging. Matthew lowers himself to the ground, his arms still snaked around Francis's neck.

"Breakfast is just about ready, do you want some?" Matthew asks.

"Of course, but let me go get my sweater."

Matthew nods and turns back to the stove, turning all of the dials back on and continuing the meal. Soon enough Francis returns to the kitchen in a gray hoodie, his hair tied back into a loose ponytail.

Matthew puts the eggs and bacon into respective dishes and brings them to the table, sitting down on one of the chairs. Francis pushes away from the doorway and falls into the seat across from Matthew. Matthew smiles softly as he nibbles a piece of bacon. He feels so content and happy in moments like this. He feels completely natural and comfortable around Francis, and he is able to relax and not stress out about every single thing.

Matthew finishes his strip of bacon and bends down to adjust his PJ pants. He fumbles for a moment, and Francis uses the opportunity.

Matthew looks back up, only to find his eyes widening and his fingers trembling.

Francis sits perched on one knee in front of him, a ring in hand. He flashes his usual beautiful, brilliant smile, and speaks in a gentle voice, smooth and velvety.

"Matthieu? Would you marry me, darling?"

Matthew's heart clenches, beating faster than usual. He feels a warm blush leaking onto his cheeks, and he flexes his hands slightly to slow the trembling.

"Yes! Yes, Francis, yes of course. I love you so much." Matthew flings himself down, his arms falling around Francis's shoulders. He plants a long kiss on his lips and smiles against them.

Francis falls to the side after a moment, pulling Matthew with him and causing them to collapse in a pile next to the kitchen table. They lay side by side as if they were in bed cuddling, and the ring box lays by Francis's head. Matthew chuckles at Francis's childish move, but enjoys it all the same.

"Matthieu?" Francis murmurs.

"Hmm?" Matthew hums back, as his finger twirls in a lock of Francis's hair.

"Happy birthday."

* * *

A/N: Okay, this is VERY late for a birthday fic, but I have been on a trip the last few days, and I've had limited time to write this! (Just finished up at Louisville anime weekend!) Just pretend it's not almost a week after Canada's birthday, okay?

Anyways, I'll be at home on Wednesday afternoon (staying in Asheville for a day before heading back), so hopefully I can write more when I'm there! (I'll start early for a fic for France's birthday instead of starting ON the actual day of. I have a Usuk fic I'm writing for America's birthday, but that will be late as well, of course. Why do all of my favorite characters have birthdays so close to each other?)

Okay, that's it for now, I hope you enjoyed!

-Kaydubs


End file.
